


Pink Lips

by akashiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, Good, M/M, gay as shit, mhm, mmm, ok hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiga/pseuds/akashiga
Summary: Hugo sat at the end of his bed reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He leaned over and opened it, almost falling in the process. His face hit the soft stomach of his co-worker Yoshua.





	

 Hugo sat at the end of his bed reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He leaned over and opened it, almost falling in the process. His face hit the soft stomach of his co-worker Yoshua. “Mmpf.” He mumbled and pushed himself backwards, his back hitting the wall with a thud. Yoshua smiled and sat down next to Hugo. “You’ve been sick for a while, Hugo.” Yoshua said after a while to Hugo who had returned to his book. “Hm? Oh, yeah, family issues I guess.” Yoshua frowned and leaned back. “Hugo, you know you can move into the office instead of living here with your parents.” Hugo sighed and put away his book. “I know but… It feels like they’ll find me anyways.” Hugo’s parents were abusive, his dad would mentally abuse him, reminding him of how disgraceful he was for being asexual and panromantic. His mum would hit him because she feared his dad who abused her as well. “You know that I live in the office as well. We could share rooms until you’re old enough to move out. I’ll make sure your parents won’t harm you.” Yoshua was his co-worker. They both worked as YouTubers. Hugo writing songs and skits whilst Yoshua was a make-up artist. Hugo was 15 when he moved to England with his parents, he previously lived in Norway. His parents had been mad when he told them he wasn’t going to college or university which had made everything ten times worse. Shortly after Hugo moved to England he had gone to a convention and met his fans, as well as bumping into Yoshua. They had talked and a year after that they became very close friends. To be honest, Hugo had always had a crush on Yoshua but sadly he was straight. Shortly after Hugo and Yoshua had opened an office a girl from Afghanistan named Mimmi joined. She wasn’t a YouTuber but she was great at helping Hugo with music and writing as well as decorating their offices to match their personalities. Hugo who had no reason to live before had finally found one. His new family.

 

Hugo was snapped back into reality when he heard a loud bang at his door and his mother yelling at him in Norwegian. Almost immediately he threw himself at the door and locked it, his breath hitching. After what seemed like hours the banging stopped and Hugo fell, his breath was shaky and Yoshua was sure he was crying. Slowly he pulled the small boy into his lap and cradled him, Hugo felt like a child but something about the way Yoshua was humming and stroking his hair made him much more calmer and shortly he leaned his head against his chest. Yoshua smelled like lavender and rain. His shirt was soft and his neck was warm. Yoshua had his hair in a bun like usual and he didn’t wear any make-up, guess he wasn’t planning on working today. It made him a bit worried but as well happy that Yoshua was worried enough to skip work. Mimmi wouldn’t be happy but she’d understand anyways.

Hugo quickly rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, did he fall asleep? Suddenly he began to grow paranoid that everything was a dream and that he’d been hiding in his room from his parents. However, he heard someone stirring next to him and a gruff voice asking him if he was okay. He was so happy that Yoshua was here that he fell right back into bed and buried his face into the side of Yoshua. He wasn’t wearing his fuzzy shirt anymore, in fact, he didn’t have a shirt. Hugo didn’t notice because his skin was just as soft. Yoshua chuckled and stroked his hair. “You know what?” He said. “What?” Hugo mumbled against his skin which made Yoshua giggle. “I don’t think I’m straight anymore.” Hugo looked up confused, he didn’t understand what Yoshua meant. Not straight? “At least not for you.” He smiled and waited for Hugo to realise what he just said. It took him a good while before his face light up in a grin and his arms wrapped around Yoshua. “I love you too!” He said, which made Yoshua laugh even more. “Want to go back to sleep?” Hugo shook his head. “Not yet. Not after I do this!” He kissed Yoshua and smiled. “Ok now I can sleep.” He said and broke the kiss. Yoshua seemed sad and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he held out his arm and let Hugo cuddle in close. “Yeah, I think I’ll move in.” Hugo whispered. “Good choice.” Yoshua replied and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO ok i'm quite happy over this work. it turned out better than i expected hooray


End file.
